1. Field
The disclosure relates to techniques for adaptive caching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network attached storage (NAS) devices have several contributors of delay. These delays include network routers and subnets. These delays are coupled with the traditional delays associated with different access pattern distributions and locality in any storage system.
Conventional storage platforms use First-Come First Serve (FCFS) techniques for processing network requests. Occasionally, elevator scheduling is used by the I/O processor based on disk head positions to process I/O requests. That is, I/O requests for data blocks at the same disk head position are processed together.
Conventional I/O processors usually ignore the geometric distance across which I/O requests were received. Instead, conventional I/O processors are optimized only for throughput (I/O's per second).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved caching and I/O request processing techniques.